There are many reasons why large numbers of vehicle owners choose to change the oil in their vehicles themselves. First, many vehicle owners appreciate the importance of proper vehicle maintenance and they know the importance of changing the oil on a regular basis. Further, these vehicle owners that change the oil in their vehicles themselves can be assured that the oil change is performed properly. In addition, many vehicle owners desire to minimize the expense of an oil change by doing the work themselves.
However, self oil changes do have drawbacks. They are time consuming endeavors and can, in certain circumstances, be frustrating. This is because the vehicle must be positioned such that an oil collector can be placed under the oil pan. This can be inconvenient. More over, the person changing the oil must be able to gain access to the oil pan and its drain plug in order to drain the oil from the oil pan. Finally, it is not uncommon for the oil flowing from the oil pan to spill in and around the collector. Thus, in the end, the self-changing of oil can be time-consuming and often the task ends up being a somewhat dirty chore.
Therefore, there is a need for a device or kit that can be used by the vehicle owner to make oil changing relatively simple and easy.